Queridos Escritores de FanFiction
by Babi Baker
Summary: El elenco de los Vengadores tiene algunas cosas que decir... (Traducción de Dear Fanfiction Writers escrita por LittleBabeBlue)
1. Tony Stark

**N/T: ¡Hola chicos! Pido mis disculpas por no haber actualizado nada (absolutamente nada) en tanto tiempo, pero, como tal vez haya mencionado antes, se acercan las pruebas de ingreso en la universidad y necesito estudiar.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertenece a LittleBabeBlue, quien escribió la original y me permitió traducirla. Probablemente como no la tengo que crear yo, actualizaré más seguido.**

**Soundtrack: No puedo colocar lo que la autora original escuchó mientras escribía pero puedo decirles lo que escuché mientras traducía: Happy de Pharren Williams.**

**Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction.**

**Capítulo 1: Tony.**

Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:

Okay. Lo entiendo. Soy increíble. Soy tan increíble que la tierra se desmorona por mí. Soy tan maravilloso, sorprendente, majestuoso…

Banner me acaba de decir que me calle. Está bien, lo haré.

Pero ¿En serio? ¿Por qué será que la única persona con una relación estable es también la que juntan con cada uno de los miembros de este equipo? Me han juntado con Romanoff (¡Jamás sucederá gente! Ella es probablemente la cosa más aterrorizante en este planeta), me han juntado con Clint, (Los ojos azules NO son lo mío) y me han juntado con Banner. Él es mi amigo, entiéndalo.

A-M-I-G-O. Díganlo conmigo.

Pero los emparejamientos más inquietantes, tienen que ser de aquellos de ustedes que parecen pensar que o el Capitán Lentejuelas y yo, o incluso el hermanito psicópata de Thor y yo, haríamos una pareja adorable.

¿Qué clase de personas degeneradas son ustedes?

Les guste o no, _Capsicle*_ y yo jamás, jamás, jamás vamos a estar juntos. Jamás. Yo no gusto de él, y él no gusta de mí.

Tampoco somos mejores amigos en secreto, y estoy HARTO de ser forzado a llorar sobre el cuerpo maltratado/muerto del Capi para que ustedes _fan girls_**puedan disfrutar de sus fantasías enfermizas.

Ah sí, y sobre Loki. _No_ estoy enamorado de él. Él es un semidiós malvado y psicópata que quiere esclavizar y dominar la raza humana. ¿Qué tiene eso de atractivo?

Y no me hagan hablar sobre aquellos enfermos raros que parecen pensar que JARVIS y yo haríamos una buena pareja.

Okay, para resumir, estoy enamorado de Pepper Potts. Díganlo conmigo, _Pepper Potts._ ¿Otra vez? Pepper Potts.

Y no tengo dudas de que ustedes ignorarán por completo esta carta segundos después de que la haya escrito.

Sinceramente (O no tanto),

Tony Stark.

**N/T 2: Okay, ni la autora ni yo queremos ofender a nadie con esta historia. En realidad (y creo que hablo por ambas) apoyamos la escritura libre, esto es solo un reflejo de lo que la autora cree que los personajes sentirían. El siguiente en hablar será Steve.**

***Capsicle: quiere decir algo así como CapiPaleta, referente al tiempo que Steve pasó en el hielo. No lo cambié porque honestamente no me gusta cómo suena Capipaleta…**

****Fan Girls: son fanáticas, pero me gusta más el término Fan Girl (Sí soy FanGirl y orgullosa), así que lamento si a alguien no le agrada.**

**¡Ahora sí! Adieu! El siguiente se los traeré el lunes. Palabra de honor.**


	2. Steve Rogers

**N/T: ¿Ven? Justo como prometí, aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo, intentaré publicar al menos una vez a la semana.**

**Disclaimer: Nuevamente nada de lo que está aquí escrito me pertenece. Todo es de LittleBabeBlue y Marvel.**

**Gracias a: Chiidory (¡Concuerdo completamente contigo!), Paradise cat, elapink100, Himmelstrasse, LttleBlackStar, AliciaMalkavian, Kaori Lawliet y Yiyukimo-ak por comentar/seguir/añadir a favoritos tanto a mí como a la historia. Ustedes hacen todo esto posible.**

**Soundtrack del traductor: ****If I Lose Myself y ****Counting Stars ****de OneRepublic****.**

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction.**

**Capítulo 2: Steve.**

Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:

Está bien, lo entiendo. América es un país libre y ustedes tienen el derecho de escribir lo que quieran.

Pero, ¿En serio?

Sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que Tony y yo hemos sido forzados a hacer cosas cada vez más asquerosas el uno con el otro (Creo que Tony les escribió una carta al respecto), me gustaría tratar otro tema romántico.

Estaba enamorado de Peggy Carter. Ella recién murió hace un mes. Realmente nunca llegué a superar lo nuestro.

Así que, ¿Un _poquito_ de respeto por favor? No sé por qué, pero ustedes parecen tomar un placer perverso al emparejarme con prácticamente todas las damas del planeta. He estado en citas, comprometido, muerto en los amorosos brazos de, y llorado lágrimas desventuradas por más chicas de las que puedo siquiera contar.

Sin mencionar que la mayoría de ellas parecen ser perturbadoramente perfectas. O sea, ¿Es siquiera_ natural _que las chicas tengan ojos color ametista? ¿Y cabello perfecto y brillante? ¿Y ser capaces de hablar al menos cinco idiomas?

Tal vez las chicas han evolucionado desde los 40. ¿Quién sabe?

Y eso sin decir que la mitad de las veces no puedo ni pronunciar sus nombres. Usualmente tienen cinco palabras.

Nuevamente, algo de respeto por los fallecidos por favor.

Y para un hombre que pasó setenta años en el hielo, ¿Les gustaría pasar sus años despierto siendo constantemente perseguido por Mary Sues*?

No lo pensé.

Sinceramente,

Steve Rogers.

**N/T 2: Existen muchísimos fics de Steve/OC maravillosos. La crítica de la autora se dirige más hacia las Mary Sues que a los fics Steve/OC.**

***Mary Sue: es un término para describir a una chica absurdamente perfecta, hasta el punto de ser irreal.**

**El siguiente capítulo ya está traducido y es sobre Clint. (Personalmente es de mis favoritos)**


	3. Clint Barton

**N/T: ¡Estoy de racha! He cumplido cada una de mis fechas ¿No? Personalmente, siento que he roto un récord.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo aquí contenido es propiedad mía, todo es de Marvel y LittleBabeBlue.**

**Gracias a: elapink100, Kaori Lawliet, caflixzloverobxstar, LatexoHPo, Alicia Malkavian PerlhaHale, lupitamasencullen, elamonegro y Himmelstrasse por seguir/comentar/dejar favoritos en esta historia.**

**Soundtrack del Traductor: Apologize por OneRepublic y What I've Done de Linkin Park.**

**III. Clint**

Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:

¿Por qué? ¿Oh, por qué me odian tanto?

Entiendo que Tony, Steve y Loki son forzados a ser parejas con hombres, pero eso es _nada _comparado a lo que ustedes me hacen.

No puedo contar cuántas veces ustedes me han envenenado, disparado, herido, mutilado, secuestrado, o torturado. He contado al menos 25 ocasiones en las que me han forzado a morir en los brazos de Natasha mientras ella llora sobre mi cuerpo convulsionante. No puedo ni contar la cantidad de veces que he caído en lío, tras lío, tras lío.

En serio, ¿No obtengo nada de compasión? ¿Nada de amor? A los otros personajes les toca historias dulces* y románticas, pero claro, ¿Para qué dármelas a mí? ¿Por qué alguien querría hacer la vida de Clint Barton fácil?

¿Ser el esclavo mental de Loki no es suficiente? ¿O el que tenga que vivir todos los días sabiendo de los agentes de SHIELD que herí o maté? Ya estoy lo suficientemente traumatizado, créanme.

Y por cierto, me gustaría que supieran que no soy un hombre romántico. Estoy seguro de que no soy del tipo que va a salir con cualquier chica aleatoria que entra a SHIELD. Así que pueden detener todos esos fics de Clint/OC justo en este momento.

(¡Y no _shippers_*! Eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Natasha ha sido mi amor platónico desde siempre! En serio. Nada que ver.)

Sinceramente,

Clint Barton.

PD: Soy un hijo único. ¿Escuchan eso? Hijo UNICO. No tengo hermanos o primos y si los tuviera ellos jamás se volverían locos por Steve Rogers.

**N/T 2: ¡No se ofendan! Personalmente tengo un montón de historias en las que Clint sale herido, así que también soy culpable… ¡Perdona Clint! Sabes que te amamos.**

**El siguiente pertenece a Loki, y está empatado con Natasha por el segundo lugar en mi lista de favoritos. Actualizaré para el lunes o martes.**

***dulce: fue lo más cercano que pude encontrar para Fluffy.**

****Shippers: que aman realmente a una pareja, en este caso Clintasha.**


	4. Loki

**N/T: ¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! ¡Lo hice! ****¡Lo hice! Cuarto capítulo ****consecutivo**** que publico a tiempo. ¡Estoy que ardo! Este capítulo va dedicado a YOOKOLKAB por su review tan ingenioso (Me acuerdo y me río).**

**Gracias a: elapink100, LatexoHPo, Kaori Lawliet, kali ogers, Himmelstrasse, .14, mabelen07, K. S. Briones, Komat-Kamit, YOOKOLKAB, orora97 y K.R.P. Lawrence por comentar/seguir/colocar-en-favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: No, no, no y no. No me pertenece nada en absoluto de este fic, excepto las notas de traductor. El resto es de LittleBabeBlue y Marvel.**

**Soundtrack: Diamonds de Rihanna y Supermassive Black Hole de Muse.**

**Capítulo 4: Loki.**

Ser un súper villano es difícil. Eres difamado, recibes palizas, te meten en prisión, te obligan a estar encerrado en una jaula de vidrio y te matan. La gente jamás puede simpatizar contigo porque están demasiado ocupados animando a los héroes. Raramente alcanzas tus metas.

Sin mencionar que la paga es horrible.

Y déjenme decirles, que todos ustedes, _no _están haciendo mi vida más fácil.

Déjenme contarles. Solía pensar que los mortales eran débiles. Solía llamarlos enclenques y muy por debajo de nosotros los Asgardianos.

Bueno, algunos días aquí han cambiado todo eso.

Ustedes, Midgardianos, tienen que ser la raza más aterrorizante, trastornada y psicopática en todos los nueve reinos. (¡Incluyéndome a mí mismo!) Y FanFiction tiene que ser la cosa más aterrorizante que jamás se haya creado. (Y no puedo evitar sentirme algo engañado por eso).

No solo soy forzado a cortejar a uno de los mortales más fastidiosos que he tenido la desgracia de conocer (Saben de quién estoy hablando) Oh, y no es suficiente que a cada rato me emparejan con una chica nueva. Una chica nueva cuyo amor por mí es tan puro, tan _fuerte, _ que elijo abandonar toda mi maldad, y convertirme en un hada del arco iris, regalando ponis y magia y dulces a todos los habitantes de la Tierra.

(Tal vez esté exagerando. ¡Pero solo un poquito!)

Ustedes mortales me enferman.

Pero, ¿Saben cuál es la peor parte? ¿La más horrible?

No sé qué hábitos culturales tendrán ustedes en este reino, pero en el mío, ser forzado a tener más que amor fraternal (El cual ni siquiera tengo) con tu propio hermano es considerado como repulsivo.

Y ¿En serio? _¿Thor? _Poniendo de lado el asqueroso hecho de que es mi _hermano_, y hombre, ¿Quién cree realmente que haríamos una buena pareja? Yo soy inteligente y brillante, y dedicado a la maldad. Él es rubio, y simple, y tan dedicado a las fuerzas de la luz que me dan ganas de vomitar.

Lo juro. Creo que se me quitaron las ganas de intentar dominar su planeta. No estoy completamente seguro de que quiera gobernar una raza tan trastornada.

Sinceramente, Loki.

**N/T 2: Aww Loki… conozco a algunas OC bastante buenas ¿Te las presento? ¡Se llama Lisbeth! Creo que te hemos traumatizado ¿No? Jajaja.**

**Esta es la carta más larga hasta ahora… y eso no tiene nada que ver con que Loki sea de mis favoritos… Para nada.**

**¡Hasta el miércoles!**


	5. Phil Coulson

**Capítulo 5: Phil**

Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction:

Estoy muerto.

Acéptenlo.

Sinceramente,

Phil Coulson.

**N/T: ¿Soy buena o qué? ¡Otra vez a la hora! Sé que está cortísimo… ¡Por eso publicaré más rápido!**

**Gracias a: Kaori Lawliet, Gred-y-Feorge, K.R. , elapink100 y kali Rogers.**

**Disclaimer: ¡NOO****OOO NO NO NO NOOOO me pertenece!**

**Soundtrack: No me dio tiempo a escuchar…**


	6. Nick Fury

**N/T: Wow. Estoy súper sorprendida de la respuesta que obtuve por el capítulo anterior. En serio, ¡Yo estaba segura de que muy pocos comentarían!**

**Gracias a: Mary Hiddlesbatch (La escritora del fic de Lisbeth que le mencioné a Loki) orora97, elapink100, KarlaMont (¡Hahaha! ¡Y yo de escribirla!), LatexoHPo, Alex (Hahaha. Es Phil Coulson, no me sorprendería si así fuera xD), kali Rogers, L4psis4ngelus, Kaori Lawliet, 1pikachu1 y paradise cat**

**Disclaimer: Será mío el día que Jeremy Renner me pida ser su esposa… (¡Eh! ¡Que una chica puede soñar!)**

**Soundtrack: Come With Me de Ricky Martin.**

**Capítulo 6: Nick Fury.**

Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:

Tienen suerte de que SHIELD no haya destruido su preciada base de datos de FanFiction, todavía.

En serio, con toda esa información clasificada que ustedes están esparciendo por ahí, estoy sorprendido de que no hayan desaparecido en mitad de la noche. ¿Acaso las palabras "Secreto" y "Clandestino" no significan nada para ustedes?

Sin mencionar que estoy harto de que ustedes me hagan parecer el malo.

¿Ustedes creen que ser yo es fácil? ¿A _ustedes_ les gustaría ser la niñera de un montón de superhéroes que no pueden usar la tostadora (Steve), que aplastan cosas cada 10 minutos con su martillo (Thor), que piratean cada software de computador que hayas instalado alguna vez (Tony), suelen merodear tus sistemas de ventilación (Natasha), y les gusta disparar cosas al azar sólo para demostrar que gran puntería tienen?

En serio, _ustedes_ pueden pensar que son sexys. Yo solo creo que son las personas más irritantes que he jamás haya reunido en una habitación.

Sí, tal vez soy malhumorado en ocasiones. Tal vez soy más duro con Tony Stark de lo que se merece. (Sin embargo, dudo eso. Si un tipo hiciese que todas tus computadoras reproduzcan "I'm Sexy and I Know It" por nueve horas seguidas, dudo que ustedes fuesen muy agradables con él). Tal vez, en ocasiones, actúo como si el equipo me importara menos que el mundo. (Oh, esperen, es así.)

Así que, vamos escritores, no sean tan duros conmigo.

Sinceramente,

Nick Fury.

PD: La siguiente persona que me pregunte si puedo aceptarlo como mi Padawan, será encerrado en la jaula de cristal y arrojado del Helicarrier en medio vuelo. Mientras rio histéricamente.

**N/T 2: A partir de hoy estoy en vacaciones de Semana Santa, y voy a quedarme en la casa de mi papá así que no sé si tendré el tiempo de escribir (planeo ir a la playa un rato a ver si agarro algo de color). Mis disculpas por adelantado si no actualizo (Lo intentaré).**

**Mientras tanto, **_**Hasta la vista, baby.**_

**PD: ¿A alguien le gusta el cambio de fondo que hizo FFN? A mí no. ¡Espero honestamente que sea temporal! **

**¡Por cierto! ¿Quién vio Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno? ¡Me muero por hablar de ella con alguien!**


	7. Bruce Banner

**N/T: ¡He vuelto! Quemada como un tostón pero de vuelta. Estoy traduciendo esto mientras "hago la tarea" así que perdonen si mis apuros dejan algún error… ¡Por cierto! Me encantó hablar con ustedes sobre la peli… aunque respondí tardísimo…**

**Gracias a: elapink100, Nat Laufeyson, KarlaMont, mabelen07, Kali Rogers, Kaori Lawliet, Silviaxl17, JustASecret, NatashaRushman, LatexoHPo, Cat-aflo, PerlhaHale, Taishita StarkTaisho, Shershiya Runa, vale lovegood snape, the girl who doesn't have SWAG y carlota-malfoy por comentar/seguir/colocar-en-favoritos tanto a mí como a la historia.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece para nada…**

**Soundtrack: Oh Darling de Sarah Bareilles.**

**Capítulo 7: Bruce Banner**

Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:

Wow. Solo wow. Bueno, supongo que nadie puede acusarlos de tener poca imaginación. De hecho, yo diría que lo contrario es probablemente correcto.

Tengo un asunto que tratar con ustedes. Ignorando el hecho de que los sentimientos más fuertes que he tenido hacia Tony son de furia después de que él se haya comido mi guarnición secreta de dulces (Larga historia), me gustaría decir algo sobre la imagen que han hecho de mí.

Créanlo o no. No soy emo.

¡En serio, no lo soy! Solo porque ocasionalmente me deprimo y me gusta el color negro, y creo que soy un monstruo no significa que soy constantemente miserable. ¡Me río! ¡Yo sonrío! Tengo interacciones humanas. No pienso en suicidarme cada 5 minutos.

Y Hulk puede decir otras palabras además de "¡APLASTA!" No muchas, se los garantizo, pero aun así. Después de cerca de 1000 veces, se vuelve aburrido.

Sinceramente,

Bruce Banner.

**N/T 2: A la autora no le gustó mucho este capítulo… y tampoco es de mis favoritos así que espero a ustedes si les guste.**

**PD: ¿Soy la única que se imagina qué harían los Vengadores si estuviesen en la playa o de vacaciones?**


	8. Thor

**N/T: ¡SORPRESA! Actualicé antes para compensarlos por dos cositas. La primera es por la semana que pasó sin actualizaciones y la segunda es por el capítulo anterior, no me causó mucho feeling y estoy incluso sorprendida (gratamente) de que hayan dejado reviews siquiera…**

**Este cap. Si me gusta bastante. Personalmente me gusta mucho Thor… Thor 2: The Dark World es una de mis pelis favoritas (Y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Loki esté presente. Nop. Para nada) así que espero disfruten este.**

**Gracias a: PerlaHale, Kaori Lawliet, LatexoHPo, 1pikachu1, Kali Rogers, liliscamander4ever, Rissa D'Angelo y Lokigirl17 por comentar/seguir/añadir-a-sus-favoritos esta historia.**

**Soundtrack: A Pain That I'm Used To de Depeche Mode y This Love de Maroon 5.**

**Capítulo 8: Thor**

Queridos Escritores Midgardianos también conocidos como Escritores de FanFiction:

Debo confesar que me encuentro en extremo confundido y aún más que eso, alterado por todas las historias que han sido escritas sobre mí.

Apenas conociendo el Internet, pensé inicialmente, que éstas eran verdades que yo simplemente no podía recordar.

¿Saben lo asustado que estaba?

¿Saben que con una carga eléctrica casi mato a Tony Stark? (Tuvo que pagar por toda una cocina nueva).

Creo que ustedes escritores saben por qué.

Fue sólo hace unas semanas que Sir Rogers me dijo que estas historias eran creadas completamente en sus mentes.

Y que mentes tan aterrorizantes tienen ustedes.

Tengo casi decidido renunciar a la protección de su planeta. Está claro que la mayoría de su raza está más allá de la salvación de todos modos.

Desestimando el hecho de que mientras quiero a mi hermano, no _quiero _a mi hermano (ustedes saben a qué me refiero), y que mi corazón pertenece a Jane Foster, tengo otro asunto que siento debe ser discutido.

Realmente poseo inteligencia básica.

Tal vez no sepa exactamente que es un iPhone o un microondas (no Sir Stark, el microondas que explotó ayer no fue mi culpa. Fue de Sir Rogers. El microondas que explotó la semana pasada fue mi culpa). Pero apuesto que ustedes mortales estarían igual de confundidos si los llevaran a Asgard.

Sé cómo susurrar. No soy escalofriantemente alegre. No abrazo a la gente aleatoriamente. Y sí poseo habilidades sociales básicas cuando interactúo con mis colegas midgardianos.

Así que, por favor, un poco de respeto para alguien que podría destruir tu casa con un rayo.

Sinceramente,

Thor.

PD: Al contrario de la declaración de Sir Fury, no aplasto cosas con mi martillo cada 10 minutos. Simplemente aplasto cosas con mi martillo cada _30_ minutos. Hay una diferencia.

**N/T 2: ¿Les gustó? Al menos fue mejor que el anterior ¿Cierto?**

**Miren. Me enfrento a una especie de dilema importante. La autora escribió en el original un capítulo dedicado a los que dejaron reviews en los cuales los personajes les responden personalmente. Ahora bien, ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Qué traduzca los reviews al inglés y se los pase a LittleBabeBlue y les traduzca a ustedes la respuesta? ¿O que yo escriba las respuestas basándome en las respuestas de los personajes? Queda a decisión suya. Por supuesto, tendría que hablarlo con ella a ver que dice, tienen todavía tiempo para votar pues el capítulo al cual me refiero es el 14 y apenas vamos por el 8.**

**Déjenme saber que prefieren :) ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	9. Bob Jones

**N/T: Dedicado a kali rogers, LatexoHPo, elapink, 1pikachu1, Kaori Lawliet, PerlaHale, mirnachibi, y Yukime Hiwatari por dejar un review en casi todos mis capítulos y hacerme increíblemente feliz :D**

**Gracias a: kali rogers, 1pikachu1, mirnachibi, PerlaHale, Kaori Lawliet, Angie Stone, LatexoHPo, JazzielSucretteZ, Evatter, Emelimon, FrancessMalfoy, Jenna LightBolt, kanazuki182, ThoriCabrt y Yukime Hiwatari por comentar/seguir/marcar-en-favoritos.**

**Respuesta a los invitados:**

**Angie Stone: ¡Gracias! Esos también son de mis favoritos :D. Tranquila que no serías la única botando la baba…**

**Disclaimer: ¡ES MÍO! Muajajajajaja… ah no… desperté.**

**Soundtrack: Can You Save Me de Flint Eastwood y What's Up de 4 Non Blondes.**

**PD: ¡Por cierto! Bob Jones no existe. Y, ni idea si existe un escuadrón de limpieza en Nueva York, pero ¿Alguien tiene que limpiar no?**

**Capítulo 9: Bob Jones.**

Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:

Lo entiendo.

No tengo un gran cuerpo ni estoy vestido con pantalones brillantes. No tengo un martillo mágico y un acento genial. No tengo un poderoso traje de armadura, o algunas flechas mortales, o un traje de cuero realmente apretado.

¿Pero ser ignorado tan completamente por ustedes chicos?

Eso es frío. Realmente frío.

¿Saben lo difícil que es limpiar, semana tras semana, los desastres masivos que hacen los Vengadores?

Edificios arruinados, parques demolidos, escombros en todos lados.

Sin mencionar los paquetes perdidos de Pop-Tarts.

Pero, claro. Seguro, ellos nos protegen. ¡Pero mi trabajo y el de mis colegas es igual de importante!

¡Somos los que arreglan las calles! Somos los que se deshacen de los perros calientes que ocupan toda la quinta avenida (Larga historia). Somos los que ayudan a retirar todas las piezas de los edificios destruidos.

Claro, ¡Pudimos no haber estado en la película! ¡Por supuesto, jamás seremos lisonjeados como los Héroes más Poderosos de la Tierra!

Pero, ¿Un poquito de amor y respeto? ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

Sinceramente,

Bob Jones

Jefe del Escuadrón de Limpieza de Nueva York.

**N/T 2: He seguido sus consejos y decidí escribir las respuestas basándome en el original, espero cumplir sus expectativas :D. Estaré eligiendo desde ahorita, así que si tienen algo que decirle a los chicos, estarán leyéndolos :D.**


	10. JARVIS

**N/T: ¡Hola hola! ¿Qué tal va todo? Este capítulo es cortito pero espero les guste. Honestamente yo quiero un JARVIS. ¿Se imaginan lo genial que sería eso? Uff me lo imagino y soy súper feliz.**

**Gracias a: elapink100, Winter Character, kali Rogers, Triana C, Kimkibum, Kaori Lawliet, 1pikachu1, JamiMeza, Yukime Hawatari, mirnachibi, jaberwocky, LatexoHPo , JazzielSucretteZ y Quetzalli Yatzil por seguir/comentar/marcar-en-favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que aquí se encuentra pertenece a Marvel y a LittleBabeBlue.**

**Capítulo 10: JARVIS.**

Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:

Respeten a la I.A.

No saben lo que es tener a Tony Stark como tu amo.

Y créanlo o no Fangirls, no estoy completamente seguro de que quieran hacerlo.

Sinceramente,

JARVIS.

**N/T 2: Otro cortito… tranquilas que publicaré el de Odín para finales de semana para compensarlas.**

**PD: Seguiré recibiendo preguntas hasta el capítulo 14. Les dejo que adivinen por qué ;)**


	11. Odín

**N/T: ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡Jamás había visto tanto review junto en una de mis historias! Me hacen tan feliz… en serio. Son como mi oso de peluche virtual :D **

**Déjenme decirles algo, matemática de último año apesta. Especialmente Gauss-Jordan. *escalofríos* Todos esos ceros y unos… Es traumante. En serio…**

**Okay obviando lo dicho anteriormente (necesitaba expresar mi dolor), sigamos con lo que les importa.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Loki Give Me SWAG por dejar un review en cada uno de los capítulos de una sentada, y por ser la reviewer número 100.**

**Gracias a: LatexoHPo, Triana C, 1pikachu1, elapink100, K. S. Briones, Taishita StarkTaisho, PerlaHale, Winter Character, kali rogers, ElenaR, JazzielSucretteZ, Loki Give Me SWAG y gigichiba por seguir/comentar/marcar-en-favoritos.**

**Soundtrack: Satisfaction de DJ Tiesto y Bailando de Enrique Iglesias.**

**Capítulo 11: Odín.**

Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:

Loki es malvado.

Sí, puede que él sea _sexy_, como dicen ustedes los Midgardianos, y malvado.

Pero sigue siendo malvado.

Así que, por favor, dejen de tratarme como el "tipo" malo (estoy tratando de aprender palabras Midgardianas, con el fin de poder conversar con los amigos de mi hijo), por el castigo de Loki. Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo con que el "tipo" se lo merecía.

También, como ha sido determinado, él es adoptado. Pero también lo he amado como a un hijo. Sus acciones rompieron mi corazón.

Aun así, tus historias nunca toman en cuenta mi dolor. Seguro, toman en cuenta el dolor de Loki, y el dolor de Thor, y ahora que lo pienso, el dolor de Tony y Steve parece ser bastante popular también.

De todos modos, desearía que sus historias me mostraran como soy realmente. Soy el padre que sufre con un hijo rebelde.

Por favor, un poco de compasión es todo lo que pido.

Sinceramente,

Odín.

PD: Y no. No estoy planeando en invitar a alguno de ustedes para almorzar.

**N/T 2: Que bien Odín. Porque no aceptaría tu invitación jamás.**

**Yo detesto a Odín. En serio, creo que aún más que al agente Grant Ward en estos momentos.**

**Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Cuándo será el turno de Natasha? Ella se hace la dura. Ustedes la conocen :D**

**Por cierto, ¡Muchísimas gracias por hacer que este fic pase de los cien reviews! Ustedes, amigos míos, son lo máximo. En serio.**

**Respuesta para los invitados:**

**ElenaR: Tu pregunta es realmente interesante. Yo también tengo curiosidad por saber como responderá.**

**Angie Stone: ¡Espero que estés mejor ahora! Gracias por tu comentario y mis saludos a Loki. Dile por favor que no me haga tantas travesuras que ya mi vida de por si es complicada. Gracias :D**


	12. Otro

**Capítulo 12: Otro.**

Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:

¿Por qué tan serios?

Sinceramente,

El Guasón (Joker)

**N/T: En realidad debería estar estudiando… pero como este es cortito haré la excepción ;) Pero sólo porque son ustedes ¿Okay?**

**¡Adivinen quien se tuerce un tobillo caminando en línea recta! ¡YO! En serio… deberían darme un premio por la mayor torpeza del mundo. ¿Ven a qué me refería con lo de Loki metiéndose en mi vida?**

**¡Nos estamos acercando al capítulo de respuestas! ¿Alguien más está emocionado? Ah y ¿Saben quién viene en el apenas cinco capítulos? Sí es lo que están pensando, nuestra peligrosa pelirroja favorita hará una aparición :D.**

**Gracias a: elapink100, kali rogers, mirnachibi, LatexoHPo, JazzielSucretteZ, KissmeStevenT, orora97, Emelimon, Yukime Hiwatari (Tu review fue de mis favoritos), Quetzalli Yatzil, camila holmes y Silvanna Nightlight por seguir/comentar/marcar-en-favoritos.**

**PD: Creo que las notas son más largas que el cap… en fin. ¡No temáis! Él solo hizo una aparición sorpresa. No sucederá otra vez. (Aunque es el Guasón, ¿Quién puede estar seguro con él?)**


	13. Bobbi Morse

**N/T: ¡PERDÓNENME! ¿Se acuerdan de cómo dije que en poco tiempo tenía las pruebas de ingreso en la universidad? Bueno las pruebas de la universidad en la que quiero entrar son el sábado entrante y realmente necesito estudiar, presentarán como 2000 personas y solo entran como 800. Así que entenderán por qué me he distraído un poco. Una vez que presente, las cosas volverán a la normalidad, al menos hasta junio.**

**Ahora sí, en temas más alegres. ¿Adivinen de quién es el siguiente capítulo? ¡El de respuestas!´**

**Para los que no conocen mucho de los comics, Bobbi Morse es, o era miembro de los West Coast Avengers y su alias es Mockingbird, estuvo casada con Clint durante un tiempo, manteniendo con él una relación bastante complicada que terminó en un divorcio.**

**Gracias a: kali rogers, elapink100, mirnachibi, HikaruMichaelis4869, ladyrainball, Winter Character, Kaori Lawliet, cat-aflo, Loki Give Me SWAG, TheLostBoys20, JazzielSucretteZ, Ale-Fallen, Triana C, KissMeStevenT y YOOKOLKAAB por comentar/seguir/añadir-a-favoritos tanto a la historia como a mí como autora.**

**Soundtrack: The Moon Song, por Scarlett Johansson.**

**Capítulo 13: Bobbi Morse**

Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:

Odio esta página web. Real y honestamente la odio.

Así que, aparentemente una película llamada los Vengadores se publicó hace un tiempo. Y no es que solamente no fui invitada a formar parte de ella, pero aparentemente mi (está bien, lo admito, ex) esposo y Natasha Romanoff tienen química.

Ahora, no nos enfoquemos en el dolor de mi relación ahora arruinada. No nos enfocamos en el hecho de que solo porque rompimos no significa que no me preocupo por él o no lo ame.

Obviamente, la mayoría de la gente en este universo no tiene ni idea de que siquiera existo (Lo cual es un tema para otro día).

Pero, para las personas que sí saben quién soy, lo único que les puedo decir es, espero que sean felices con su conciencia.

Aparentemente, ahora soy una malvada arpía mentirosa y manipuladora (restringiré el uso de palabras más fuertes) que engaña a Clint y es una bruja total.

Oh, no importa el hecho de Natasha Romanoff haya matado a gente inocente. No importa que el precioso hermano menor de Thor estaba intentando esclavizar su planeta hace un par de años.

Por supuesto, ustedes los perdonan a _ellos._

¿Pero yo? ¿Salgo con un chico y de repente tengo fics de odio hacia mí?

Sin mencionar, que ni siquiera estoy en las películas. Si no les gusto, no podrían solo, ya saben, ¿Dejarme por fuera?

Okay, okay, entiendo que no todos ustedes lo están haciendo, y que la mayoría de los que están leyendo esto no tienen idea de quién soy.

Pero al resto de ustedes, deberían tener vergüenza.

Sinceramente,

Bobbi Morse.

**N/T 2: ¡Simpatizo contigo Bobbi! ¡Y no porque seas mi tocaya!**

**Aquí tienen el de Bobbi. No puedo asegurarles cuando entregaré el siguiente capítulo, porque ando full con Geografía Económica, Matemática, Física, Habilidad Numérica y blah blah blah.**

**Respuesta a ladyrainball: estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste. Odín no tiene el derecho de decir que "sufre" con un hijo "rebelde" ¿A ese que le pasa?**


	14. Para Los Reviewers I

**N/T: ¡HE VUELTOOOOOOO! Inicialmente escribí esto la noche cuando volví de la prueba, y ahora me entero de que tal vez anulen esa y tenga que volver a presentar. Lo que vi ese día en mi futura alma máter (en nombre de Dios, amén) fue… interesante por decir lo mejor: paramédicos, ambulancias, gente llorando, vomitando, desmayándose… Gracias al cielo los nervios me atacaron **_**después **_**de la prueba.**

**Supongo que sabré qué hacer con mi vida en dos semanas o así cuando decidan qué hacer. Así que estaré en un estado de estrés constante hasta entonces. Especialmente ahora que me enteré de que hay solo 45 cupos y han presentado más de 710 personas…**

**Ahora sí. Lo que les interesa. ¡Al fin hemos llegado al capítulo de los reviews! Como son bastantes a los que hay que responder, los dividiré en varios pedazos, ordenándolo cronológicamente (Como el original, por cierto ya casi la alcanzo en reviews, ¡Gracias por eso!), así que no se preocupen si no se encuentran en esta porción. Por cierto, no soy buena con el humor. PARA NADA BUENA. Así que perdónenme, porque siento que los voy a defraudar.**

**Soundtrack: Lady Marmalade de Pink feat. ****Christina Aguilera y Hollaback Girl de Gwen Stefani.**

**Gracias a: YOOKOLKAAB, Yukime Hiwatari, elapink100, 1pikachu1, kali Rogers, mirnachibi, Carol Susan Jane Darvis, paradise cat, Kaori Lawliet, Taishita StarkTaisho, Izzy Valentino, Nicole SHBRCOPG, Winter Character, Emelimon y a Guest (Muchísimas gracias), por comentar/seguir/añadir-a-favoritos tanto a la historia como a mí como autora. Perdónenme por no contestar individualmente, sí los leí, pero he estado vuelta un ocho. Haré un mejor trabajo a partir de ahora.**

**Capítulo 14: A los Reviewers.**

**elapink100 (Natasha Stark):**

Tony: ¡VEAN! ¡Me puso como su nombre de usuario! Eso demuestra que soy el Vengador más popular.

Bruce: Tony, por más que quieras, NO eres el Vengador más popular.

Tony: No veo ropa interior para niños de Hulk en las tiendas ¿Y tú?

Bruce: Okay, ignorando completamente ese dato asqueroso e irrelevante, te agradecemos por tu review.

Tony: ¡Y agradecería que no le pusieras mi increíble apellido a la rusa sádica!

Natasha: Sé dónde duermes…

**Chiidory:**

Bruce: Espera un momento, ¿Qué quieres decir con que no dejarán de escribir?

Steve: Bueno, para cortar esta de seguro, desagradable conversación, te agradecemos por tu review.

Bruce: ¡HULK APLASTA!

**Kaori Lawliet:**

Loki: Me complace que quieras saber sobre mi carta. Pero me sigues pareciendo una patética mortal.

Steve: No es educado que...

Clint: Espera, ¿Cómo demonios llegó Loki aquí?

**Himmelstrasse:**

Steve: Gracias señora. Me alegra que alguien comprenda mi dolor.

**Carol Susan Jane Danvers:**

Clint: ¡AL FIN! Estaba empezando a pensar que nadie me quería. Gracias por comentar Carol.

**Kaori Lawliet:**

Tony: ¿Ves Clint? Todos piensan que tú y Stalin terminarían bien juntos. Hasta tú lo haces.

Clint: ¡Mentira! Yo no sien…

Tony: Acéptalo Légolas. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de las miradas que le dedicas…

Clint: ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Verdad Steve?

Steve: Eh… bueno… ¡Tengo derecho a guardar silencio!

Clint: ¡STEVE! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

Tony: Bueno… Te agradecemos por tu review.

**LatexoHPo:**

Tony: ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Clint: No es que tengamos una buena relación. Además está muerto ¿Sí?

**Carol Susan Jane Danvers:**

Thor: Eso es… yo… ¡MJÖLNIR!

Steve: ¡No ataques la computadora! ¡THOR!

Tony: ¿Qué sucede? ¡Thor! ¡Si estás enojado usa las palabras! ¡NO TU PUÑETERO MARTILLO MÁGICO!

Thor: Lo siento Sir Stark.

Steve: Bueno señorita. Me temo que ha perturbado ligeramente a nuestro amigo. Sin embargo, agradecemos su comentario.

**Yukime Hiwatari:**

Tony: ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡YO salvé Nueva York!

Bruce: Querrás decir nosotros.

Loki: Les dije que tenía un ejército.

Clint: ¿¡Quién demonios te invitó a la conversación?!

Tony: ¿Recuerdas la paliza que te dio nuestro Hulk?

**Mary Hiddlesbatch:**

Loki: Entre todas las patéticas midgardianas, tal vez tú no estés tan mal. Sin embargo, no tomaré ordenes de ti ni de nadie, yo soy un dios, tú criatura miserable.

Clint: ¿Cómo…? Olvídenlo. No preguntaré más.

**Kali Rogers:**

Loki: Yo jamás me rindo. Sólo desisto de planes absurdos.

Tony: Sí, seguro Bambi.

Loki: Cierra la boca hombre de lata.

Tony: Al menos no tengo cuernos en la cabeza…

**Kaori Lawliet:**

Tony: ¿Vieron? ¡Mi carta fue su favorita! Eso termina de demostrar que soy el mejor.

Bruce: ¡TONY! ¡Por última vez que no eres el Vengador favorito!

Tony: Eso es discutible.

Steve: Chicos. Ya. Limítense a responder a los reviews y listo.

Bruce: Gracias por tu review.

Tony: Gracias por tu review. Y por demostrar que soy el mejor.

Bruce: ¿Sabes qué? Me doy por vencido.

**paradise cat:**

Tony: Créeme. No quieres escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir.

Natasha: Cállate Stark. Gracias por apreciarme reviewer.

Tony: ¡En serio! ¡No la leas! ¡Es traumatizante!

Natasha: ¿Ves la daga que tengo en mis manos?

Tony: Adieu!

Natasha: Eso pensé. Tranquila. Si SHIELD sabe lo que le conviene, mi carta será publicada pronto.

**Alex:**

Phil: Soy Phil Coulson. Puedo hacer lo que sea. Acéptalo.

**1pikachu1:**

Natasha: Ignoraré la parte de que "no son muy sanas" y asumiré lo mejor. Gracias por preguntar por mí.

**LatexoHPo:**

Phil: Al parecer estoy vivo. Lidien con eso.

**elapink100:**

Natasha: Me alegra saber que tengo fans.

Tony: ¡Pero siguen sin ser tantos como los míos!

Natasha: Me rindo. Contigo no hay quien pueda.

**Yukime Hiwatari:**

Fury: Duerme con un ojo abierto. Sólo eso te digo.

**Carol Susan Jane Danvers:**

Fury: Apuesto que no dirás lo mismo después de tres meses en una embarcación aérea rodeada de inadaptados sociales.

Tony: Aw. Pero nos quieres ¿Verdad? ¡Vieron! ¡Me guiñó un ojo!

Clint: Creo que sólo parpadeó. Es difícil saberlo cuando tiene un solo ojo.

Fury: ¡Aún puedo escucharlos!

Tony: ¿Corre?

Clint: Corre.

**Shershiya Runa:**

Tony: Pero la mía fue la que más te gusto ¿Cierto?

Equipo: …

Tony: ¿En serio? ¿Ni una respuesta cínica?

Bruce: Nos dimos por vencidos.

**Nat Laufeyson:**

Tony: Esto solo demuestra que tengo más fans que todos ustedes.

Loki: Yo soy el que tiene el Ejército de Fans.

Thor: ¡Ey! ¡Yo también tengo fans!

Clint: ¡Y yo! Sólo que…

Steve: Chicos, chicos. Creo que realmente ella no quiere oír sobre quién tiene más fans. Gracias por tu review. :D

Clint: ¿En serio usaste un emoticón?

Tony: Wow.

**N/T 2: Con estos horarios tan locos que tengo, no puedo prometerles una fecha concreta. Lo siento. La verdad es que estoy hecha un desastre, así que me disculpo si los he defraudado.**


	15. Para Los Reviewers II

**N/A: Bueeeeeno… Ya la universidad decidió que hacer. Presentaré nuevamente el 14, y las dos semanas siguientes tendré los exámenes de otras universidades… Yupi.**

**Un nuevo capítulo para mis magníficos lectores. Aplican las mismas advertencias: APESTO en el humor. Lo hago. En serio.**

**Gracias a: VerdeMentirosa, Nicole SHBRCOPG, kali rogers, paradise cat, guest, ****chikyuukuma13, Jake Stark, BrookieLawliet, DaniCalifornia030, azura grandchester potter, Taishita StarkTaisho y Kairy-Hitsugaya por ****seguir/comentar/marcar-en-favoritos.**

**Soundtrack: Números en Tu Cabeza de Gilberto Santa Rosa y ****Muelle de San Blas de Maná.**

**Disclaimer: ¿Ah es que no lo sabían? Marvel ha decidido darme a todos sus personajes. Y los alienígenas finalmente conquistaron la Tierra.**

**Para los Reviewers II**

**Kali Rogers:**

Tony: Esa es una idea fantástica.

Steve: No estoy muy seguro de esto.

Tony: ¡Vamos abuelo! ¡No arruines la diversión!

Thor: ¿Qué es este "surf" del que hablan?

Tony: Ohhhh, esto será divertido.

**1pikachu1:**

Bruce: Por enésima vez ¡NO SOY GÓTICO! Clint es el que se la pasa vestido de negro, ¿Por qué no le dicen a él gótico, o emo, o lo que sea?

Clint: ¿Acaso prefieres ser tú la pobre víctima de estas criaturas? ¿Quieres ser mutilado en cada una de sus historias?

Bruce: Mmm… Prefiero quedarme con el título de gótico.

Tony: Wow. Aún no lo has superado ¿Verdad?

Clint: Ni una historia en la que no salga lastimado. Ni una…

**LatexoHPo:**

Bruce: Emmm… gracias por tu comentario… ¿Qué dices si contactamos en algún momento?

Tony: Bruce y Látex, sentados en un árbol…

Bruce: ¡Cállate Tony!

**mirnachibi:**

Thor: ¡GRACIAS! Me alegra saber que el Capitán de América y yo no somos los únicos que tenemos problemas con estos aparatos.

Clint: Tú llevas eso a un nuevo nivel Thor.

Thor: ¿A qué te refieres?

Pepper: ¡¿Quién quemó el nuevo microondas?!

Thor: ¡Tengo que partir!

Clint: Eso responde tu pregunta.

**PerlaHale:**

Thor: Sigo sin comprender por qué creen que siento algo más que amor fraternal por mi hermano. ¿Es que en Midgard es diferente?

Loki: ¡Por última vez que no soy tu hermano!

Thor: Siempre serás mi hermano. No importa de dónde vengamos, porque la sangre que recorre nuestros cuerpos es sólo sangre, no indica nada sobre quiénes somos.

Tony: Awww…

Loki: No pienso contestar a tu palabrería insulsa. Mis opiniones anteriores aún se mantienen.

**mirnachibi: **

Loki: Yo no necesito a nadie. Prefiero la soledad, en ella nadie explaya sus sombras sobre ti y no le debes nada a nadie.

Tony: Awww ¿Cuernitos she shiente sholito?

Natasha: ¿Tengo que llamar a Pepper?

Tony: No…

Natasha: Entonces no hagas que te lancen por la ventana nuevamente.

Tony: Con respecto a lo del Capi. Creí que en mi carta lo había dejado todo claro… Estoy en una relación seria y permanente con Pepper Potts. _Pepper. Pepper. Pepper._

Clint: Con decirlo más veces no lograras que te entienda. Son fans, no puedes ganarles.

Steve: Gracias al cielo, Loki no vino con Fangirls a atacar Manhattan…

Loki: Oh… excelente idea…

**JazzielSucretteZ:**

Tony: Oh. Disculpa por no pensar en la arquitectura mientras una bestia enorme me persigue. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

Steve: ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que el sarcasmo no…?

Clint: Aww. ¡Mírenlos! ¡Ya están discutiendo como una pareja!

Tony y Steve: ¡CÁLLATE CLINT!

**YamiMeza:**

Natasha: Vendrá pronto. Lo aseguro. Gracias por preguntar por mí.

Bruce: ¿Ves Tony? Un montón de gente pregunta por ella y no se pone tan intensa como tú.

Tony: ¡Ella es la reina del hielo! ¿Cómo esperas que me comporte como ella?

Natasha: ¿Entonces admites que soy mejor que tú?

Tony: Yo… eh…

Clint: ¡Toma! ¡En tu cara!

**Kaori Lawliet:**

Clint: Eh Bob… Quién sea que seas. Creo que ella tiene razón. No sabes lo que dices cuando pides que te tomen en cuenta.

Thor: He leído cosas… Mi pobre cerebro.

Tony: ¿Cuál?

Thor: ¿Cuál que…? ¡Eh!

**Kali Rogers:**

Tony: ¿Estás de nuestro lado o qué?

Fury: Esa es una excelente idea… Me pregunto si Bob estará disponible a esta hora…

Clint: Muchas gracias… Spiderman me habló de esto.

Steve: ¿Y qué te dijo?

Clint: Que fue horrible. ¡HORRIBLE!

**elapink100:**

Steve: Eh… ah… no estoy muy cómodo con esa pregunta…

Tony: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Me agradas! Cuéntanos Steve, ¿Qué se siente?

Steve: Am… uh… ¡¿Por qué todos asumen que soy virgen?!

Bruce: Chicos. Ya. No empiecen.

Tony: Pero es la verdad. ¡Es un secreto a voces!

Natasha: ¿Estás seguro de eso Stark?

Tony: ¿Qué? ¿Te guiñó un ojo, Steve? ¿Ustedes dos? ¿Y qué hay de Katniss?

Clint: No puedo quejarme. Bastante bueno para decir verdad.

Tony: Wow.

Bruce: ¿Steve? ¿Estás bien?

Clint: Creo que se desmayó Doc.

**ElenaR:**

Tony: ¿Qué pasa con estas fans y sus preguntas incómodas?

Steve: Cuéntanos Tony. O mejor, JARVIS, ¿Tony descarga pornografía?

JARVIS: No estoy autorizado para revelar esa información.

Tony: ¡JA!

Natasha: JARVIS, código de invalidación TonyStarkRocks.

JARVIS: Código validado.

Tony: ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

Natasha: Ahora responde. ¿Stark descarga pornografía?

Tony: ¡NO DIGAS NADA!

JARVIS: Sí.

Clint: ¿De qué tipo?

Tony: ¡No te atrevas!

JARVIS: Todas menos infantil.

Bruce: Hmmm… ¿Quién diría que Tony descargó porno gay? ¿Qué tan seguido lo hace?

Tony: ¿Tú también Hermano?

JARVIS: Aproximadamente una vez por semana. Sin embargo, cuando la señorita Potts no se encuentra sus visitas aumentan.

Tony: ¿Por qué no les muestras las fotos también ya que estás en eso traidor?

JARVIS: Como ordene.

Tony: ¡NO! ¡Era sarcasmo!

Natasha: Gracias JARVIS.

Tony: Los odio a todos.

**Winter Character:**

JARVIS: En realidad hubo un tiempo en el que conocí a otro Sistema Operativo llamada Samantha… Pero no funcionó.

Tony: ¿Por qué no me había enterado de esto?

Avengers y JARVIS: …

Tony: Ustedes serán la causa de mi muerte…

Natasha: Si quieres puedo encargarme de eso.

Tony: Olvídalo.

Steve: Ah por cierto. Cuando dije que no quería que me emparejaran con Tony me refería también a cualquier varón. Así que no. Hágame el favor de no escribir algo sobre mí y Bucky. Mientras le tengo muchísima estima, no lo veo de_ ese_ modo.

**PerlaHale:**

Clint y Natasha: Lo que sucedió es clasificado.

Tony: ¡Ah! ¡Vamos! ¿Siempre darán la misma respuesta?

Clint: No podemos dar detalles.

Tony: Oh, claro. Hablas de Budapest y ustedes dos comparten esa mirada extraña, hablan telepáticamente y mantienes la boca cerrada, pero que alguien se atreva a mencionar Los Juegos del Hambre…

Clint: ¡Pero es que esa niña…! Es increíble lo mal que usa el arco. Por todos los demonios del infierno, no puedo creer que la gente se trague…

Tony: ¿Ves? Ahora… si quieres ventilar un poco sobre lo que pasó en cierta capital húngara…

Natasha: Acércate. *le susurra al oído* ¡ES CLASIFICADO! ¿Entendiste ahora?

Tony: Bestia.

**K. S. Briones:**

Pepper: ¿Tengo que preocuparme? Al parecer todas creen que tú y Steve están enamorados.

Tony: ¡No! No les hagas caso amor, las Fangirls están locas. ¡Están locas!

Clint: No te mientas a ti mismo Tony… Todos te hemos visto chequeándole el trasero al Cap.

Steve: No señorita. Tony y yo somos amigos en el mejor de los momentos.

Tony: Aww… hieres mis sentimientos Tio Rico*.

Clint: ¿Prefieres que se te declare?

Tony: …

Clint: ¿Eso es un sí?

Tony: ¡NO! Es que me imaginé la escena. Brrghf. *escalofríos*.

**N/T 2: Okay, ¿Qué les pareció? Planeo como dos secciones más de Reviews así que todavía hay chance a que pregunten.**

**Con respecto a la respuesta de JARVIS, Samantha es la OS protagonista de la película Her, interpretada (sólo en voz) por Scarlett Johansson. En la peli, Joaquín Phoenix se enamora de Samantha y demuestran que el amor no tiene barreras. Tienen que verla *Publicidad desvergonzada*.**

**A decir verdad me sentía poco motivada a escribir (No tiene nada que ver con ustedes chicos, ustedes son lo mejor, en serio), pero leí un fic en español llamado Entrevista a los Avengers de Kakushi Miko y me reí tanto que me provocó escribir. (Sí, mi mente tiene una lógica bizarra).**

**En otras noticias, el próximo capítulo les llegará más pronto y es de… Clasificado. Se enterarán la semana entrante.**

**¡Besos!**

***Tio Rico: No sé si la conocen en su país, pero aquí es una de las marcas de helado más famosas (Y mi favorita).**


	16. Chico del Gálaga

**16\. Chico del Gálaga.**

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

¿Les gustaría que su salto a la fama fuese por jugar Gálaga durante el trabajo?

Sinceramente,

Trabajador cualquiera de SHIELD quien no puede decir su nombre porque Fury se encargaría de que eso sea lo último que haga.

**N/T: ¡Estoy de vuelta chicos! ¿Adivinen de quién es el capítulo que viene? ¡De Natasha! Finalmente la espía se ha decidido a escribirnos. Se los publicaré para la semana que viene xD. Este capítulo está dedicado a mi gemela perdida Kairy-Hitsugaya.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que está aquí escrito me pertenece. No gano ningún dinero traduciendo esto. (En realidad no gano ningún dinero de nada ****)**

**Gracias a: mirnachibi, elapink100, K. S. Briones, kali Rogers, YOOKOLKAB, MaruS, mabelen07, Nicole SHBRCOPG, Winter Character, LttleBlackStar, .7 y Gabeatle-Edgemender-Fighter7 por seguir/comentar/marcar-en-favoritos.**


	17. Natasha Romanoff

**N/T: ¡Holaaaaa! Ya presenté la primera de mis pruebas. Sólo faltan tres. ¿Saben qué es realmente frustrante? Que me faltan 0,1 puntos para quedar en la universidad que quiero por promedio. ¡0,1 puntos! *suspiro* bueno, para eso está la prueba supongo.**

**En temas más alegres, finalmente, lo que todos estaban esperando… ¡El capítulo de Natasha! Estoy extrañamente nerviosa por su respuesta…**

**Gracias a: Gabeatle-Edgemender-Fighter7, Lizz Jiao, Darkela, elapink100, Kairy-Hitsugaya, Winter Character, Nicole SHBRCOPG, 1pikachu1, mirnachibi, endaki308, Dharia McLahan, kali rogers, MaruS, Zamtik y Girzzeta, pauliiita, Lokigirl17, LatexoHPo, JazzielSucretteZ y Ruha-Raw ****por ****seguir/comentar/marcar-en-favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: Las cosas que Tony, Clint, Loki y Steve estarían haciendo ahora si Marvel me perteneciera…**

**Soundtrack: Dare Lalala (Versión en español) de Shakira y Watch Out For This (Bumayé) de Major Lazer.**

**Capítulo 17: Natasha.**

Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:

Originalmente iba a tomar medidas más drásticas y directas en vez de solo escribirles una carta. Tienen suerte de que Clint logró convencerme de lo contrario.

Primero que todo, aparentemente, en otras películas, Steve Rogers y yo terminamos juntos. Eso no es cierto en esta. Es un buen chico y todo, pero azul y rojo no son mis colores.

¿Y Stark? Ni siquiera me hagan hablar de eso.

Sin embargo, lo que _sí_ diré, es que no importa lo que sea que Stark les haya dicho, él se merece todo lo que le hago. Aunque al parecer ustedes raramente toman eso en cuenta.

Pero, me reúso a gastar la mitad de mi carta quejándome de Stark. (Mayormente porque fanfarroneará sobre eso.) Estoy aquí para quejarme de algo más.

Clint Barton.

Sí, puede que sea la única mujer en el equipo. Sí, somos viejos amigos y podríamos incluso estar a punto de ser algo más.

Pero, ¿Acaso. Todas. Y. Cada. Una. De. Mis. Historias. _Tiene _que ser sobre nuestra relación?

Para que sepan, tengo muchos otros talentos e intereses _además _de Clint, muchísimas gracias. Y para su información, ahora mismo, sólo somos _amigos_.

(Yo puedo o no querer mantener las cosas de ese modo).

Ah, y por cierto tengo sentimientos ¿Saben?. No soy totalmente estoica cada segundo del día. Me río. Hago bromas.

Tengo más que sólo mis armas y mis "bienes".

En los cuáles, *_ahem*,_ también apreciaría que NO se enfocaran.

Sinceramente,

Natasha Romanoff.

**N/T 2: ¿Y? ¿Cumplió las expectativas? Espero sinceramente que les guste. El siguiente es un capítulo de respuestas, y la autora no ha publicado más cartas, aunque tengo entendido que planea hacer una de Pepper y una de Hill, así que hasta entonces habrá que esperar por ella. :D**

**PD: ¡Mañana juega Portugal contra Alemania! Com a Força Português! **

**Sorry, tenía que dejar esto por ahí :D**


	18. Para Los Reviewers III

**N/A: ¡PERDÓN! Este último mes ha sido increíblemente caótico. En el buen sentido. ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que mi nota estaba por debajo del promedio necesario? ¡Fue totalmente nimio! Así que igualito me ofrecieron el cupo. ¡Y lo acepté! Así que junto a otros 10 afortunados empezaré la universidad en noviembre-diciembre.**

**Okay, tres noticias importantes que tengo que decirles antes de que explote de emoción: 1. Fui aceptada en todas las universidades en las que presenté ¡Así que estoy en la luna! 2. Esta no es tan emocionante sino más bien algo un poco triste: este es el último capítulo de esta historia, a menos que la autora decida publicar algo más. 3. ¡Denle un gran abrazo cálido a Cat-aflo! Gracias a ella tienen este capítulo hoy.**

**Ahora sí. Pueden continuar :D.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Escribo esto bajo la influencia de medicinas puesto que he estado medio enferma últimamente y bajo la tristeza de que mi larga cabellera fue cortada hasta poco más allá de los hombros gracias a una peluquera emocionada :'( así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Gracias a: YamiMeza, 1pikachu1, Lizz Jiao, Nicole SHBRCOPG, elapink100, K. S. Briones, kali rogers, Darkela, Winter Character, Cat-aflo, Almish You, JazzielSucretteZ, Nat Laufeyson, MaruS (¡Muchísimas gracias!), Mary Hiddlesbatch, abrilmillet, Natalia Alianovna Rogers, SolvHaust, Fanny Taka, D. Jackson, azrael-nothing, , Jisbon28, xMaggieGx y LissyScarlett por seguir/comentar/añadir-a-favoritos a esta historia.**

**Soundtrack: Out of my Limit de 5 Seconds of Summer y The Hardest Part de Coldplay.**

**Disclaimer: Estoy segura de que en algún universo cuántico alternativo, Marvel me pertenece. Pero no en este universo, dimensión, etc.**

**Orora97**

Skye: Yo tampoco he descubierto esos "poderes especiales" de los que tanto hablan, así que cuando llegue a conocerlos te lo haré saber. ¿Y de Grant? Del hijo de perra insolente, corazón de hielo, cerebro de maní, cara de mosquito…

Clint: Wow Skye. Cálmate ¿Sí? Estás escribiéndole a un sitio para todo público. Y ¿En serio? ¿Cara de mosquito? ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?

Phil: No todos tienen el conocimiento tan extenso que tú tienes en insultos.

Clint: Así es. Y me tomó todos estos años.

Phil: No era un cumplido.

Clint: Lo sé.

Skye: Bueno, volviendo al tema. Gracias por compartir tu simpatía y curiosidad conmigo. En estos momentos se merece todo el odio posible, por…

Melinda: ¿Podemos seguir planeando nuestra próxima redada a HYDRA?

Skye: *suspiro* Okay…

**Mirnachibi:**

Tony: Eso es cierto… ¿Por qué de todos los países en el mundo elegiste Alemania?

Loki: Yo no elegí Alemania. El material que necesitaba para el portal se hallaba en Stuttgart y me tuve que desplazar hasta allá. Además ¿No es poético? El más grande enemigo de Capitán América era alemán y su próximo rival y conquistador vendría del mismo país contra el cuál luchó.

Steve: ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Loki: ¿Por qué asumes que no podría ser parte de mis conocimientos generales? Un buen villano debe conocer bien todos los aspectos de su conquista así que leí toda fuente…

Clint: Lo vio en Wikipedia.

Tony: *carcajada* ¿En serio? ¡¿De todas las formas de enterarte elegiste Wikipedia?!

Thor: ¿Qué es esa Wikipedia de la que hablan?

Steve: ¡Oh! ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé de qué hablan!

Tony: Otra vez no. *facepalm*

**Elapink100:**

Tony: ¡Debéis responder a su interrogante en este instante! ¡Os lo exijo, es mi prerrogativa!

Clint: ¿Y a éste qué le pasa ahora?

Steve: Pasó todo el día leyendo Literatura Clásica Inglesa.

Clint: ¿Por qué?

Steve: Para burlarse de Thor.

Clint: Hm.

Steve: ¿Entonces?

Clint: ¿Qué?

Steve: ¿Van a decirnos?

Clint: ¿Nat?

Natasha: Está bien. Ya es suficiente. Steve, Tony, vengan. *les dice algo al oído*

Clint: Wow. Steve está realmente rojo.

Natasha: Sip.

Tony: ¿Puedo participar en el siguiente?

Clint: ¿Qué les dijiste?

Natasha: Que habíamos participado en una orgía.

Clint: Oh. Si sabes que eso no lo convencerá por mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?

Natasha: *se encoge de hombros*.

**Mirnachibi.**

Thor: Como aprendí recientemente: Amar es poner las necesidades de otro por encima de las tuyas.

Loki: Oh no.

Natasha: ¿Qué?

Loki: Va a empezar a cantar en tres, dos, uno…

Thor: Libre soy. Libre soy. No puedo ocultarlo mááááááááááás. Libre soy. Libre soy. Libertad sin vuelta atrás. ¿Qué más da? No me importa ya. ¡Gran tormenta HABRÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ¡El frío es parte también de mí!

Natasha: ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Loki: Se obsesionó con Frozen.

Thor: Loki.

Loki: ¿Qué?

Thor: ¿Y si hacemos un muñecoooooooo? ¡Anda vamos a jugar!

Natasha: Adiós.

**Elapink100:**

Tony: ¿Ya Thor se calló?

Clint: Creo que Loki lo encerró en su habitación. ¿Qué demonios estaba cantando? Sonaba como si estuviesen despellejando a un gato.

Natasha: Frozen.

Steve: Eso explica todo. Cuando pasé por el pasillo de su habitación estaba gritando "Haz la magia" y Loki le gritó que se callara.

Tony: Como sea. A ver con el comentario… Ajá… Wow.

Bruce: ¿Qué?

Tony: No me había dado cuenta de esto. ¿Ustedes se habían dado cuenta de que Odín y Fury son parecidos? O sea, tienen el parche, la actitud y el poder.

Steve: No me había dado cuenta en realidad.

Bruce: Con razón Loki odia tanto a Fury.

Tony: ¿Además del hecho de que Fury amenazó con arrojarlo del Hellicarrier?

Clint: Debió haberlo hecho…

**YOOKOLKAAB.**

Tony: Esta chica siempre me hace reír.

Bruce: ¿Aunque su amigo esté enamorado de Pepper?

Pepper: Te aconsejo que cierres la boca Tony. Después de todo, tú tienes un ejército de fans en el Lobby gritando por ti, déjame tener aunque sea un fan.

Bruce: Buen punto.

Tony: ¿De lado de quién estás?

Pepper: Del que le conviene.

**Kaori Lawliet.**

Tony: Okay. ¿Qué pasa con Natasha?

Natasha: ¿A qué te refieres?

Tony: Esta es como la quinta carta para ti.

Natasha: ¿Y? Yo también tengo fans.

Tony: No se vale.

Clint: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta que en las últimas horas nadie te ha mencionado?

Tony: Humph.

**Mary Hiddlesbatch.**

Tony: ¿Cómo se coleó la carta de Joker entre las nuestras?

Clint: ¿Cómo se apareció Loki en la torre?

Tony: Touché.

**Emelimon.**

Tony: ¡¿ESTUVISTE CASADO?! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

Clint: No era de tu incumbencia.

Tony: Vaya, vaya… De las cosas que uno se pierde en esta casa…

Clint: Cállate Tony. Fue una mala experiencia.

Tony: Hmhmhm…

**Taishita StarkTaisho.**

Bobbi: ¡Gracias por tu simpatía! Sin embargo preferiría ser TOTALMENTE ignorada en todos sus fics malvados. Después de todo, comparada con Odín soy un pan de Dios.

Clint: ¡Tony! ¡¿Por qué la trajiste a la Torre?!

Tony: Tengo derecho a guardar silencio…

Bobbi: ¿Tanto te alegras de verme?

Natasha: ¿Qué haces aquí Morse?

Tony: Ay…

Bobbi: Tony me invitó.

Natasha: Vete.

Bobbi: Pero...

Natasha: Lárgate. Afuera. Ya.

Clint: Gracias Nat.

Natasha: Uhm. Odio a esa perra tanto como tú.

**Kali rogers.**

Natasha: Haces bien en preferirme. Hay una razón por la cual toda la relación entre Clint y Morse fue excluida de la película.

**Elapink100.**

Bobbi: Gracias por un poquito de amor.

Clint: Creo que Natasha fue clara contigo.

Bobbi: Vamos Clint. Sólo quiero hablar con los escritores.

Clint: ¿Así como hablabas con Hans mientras yo estaba de viaje?

Bobbi: Clint…

Natasha: Lárgate Morse. Tu tiempo aquí se acabó.

Steve: Creo que es mejor que se retire Señorita Bárbara.

Bobbi: Bien. Me iré.

Steve: ¿Seguimos leyendo las respuestas?

Clint: Siempre y cuando no la mencionen a ella.

Steve: Bien. ¿Natasha? ¿Qué haces?

Natasha: Me aseguro de que se vaya en realidad.

Steve: ¿Okaaay? Te esperamos en el salón entonces.

Natasha: Bien.

Clint: Déjala, Bárbara y ella jamás se llevaron bien.

**MaruS.**

Tony: Oh sí, ese chico. Me ha fulminado con la mirada desde entonces.

Bruce: Bueno, tú lo delataste ante Fury.

Clint: No sabemos lo que le pasó.

Natasha: Lo que _sí_ sabemos es que lo arrastraron al ala de salud mental de SHIELD.

Tony: Hablar con Fury puede causar eso.

**Winter Character.**

Tony: Yo tuve que pagarla. Uno creería que después de casi morir…

Clint: Todos estuvimos al borde de la muerte Tony, fuimos seis personas contra todo un ejército de Alienígenas.

Bruce: Todavía no sé cómo logramos eso.

Steve: Bastante increíble.

Tony: ¡En fin! Yo como buen amigo, como filántropo que soy…

Natasha: Ya cállate. Si tanto dinero tienes, lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle buen uso.

Tony: Pero…

Steve: Aquí tengo la siguiente carta y es para… Natasha.

**Nat Laufeyson.**

Clint: No tienes ni idea de lo que ella planeaba hacer. La Masacre en Texas se quedaría corta. Tienen suerte de que logré convencerla de lo contrario.

Natasha: Sí. El papeleo por asesinar a civiles es un dolor de cabeza.

**Cat-Aflo.**

Tony: ¿Cómo es posible que todos piensen lo mismo de ustedes? Yo creo que Cat-Aflo, JazzielSucretteZ, MaruS y Almish You tienen razón… Ustedes son más que amigos.

Natasha: ¿Recuerdas lo que le hice al paparazzi que nos siguió a la cena?

Tony: *traga grueso* ¿Sí?

Natasha: Te haré lo mismo si no te callas ahora.

Thor: ¿Qué le hiciste al paparazzi?

Steve: Digamos que tuvo una pequeña charla con él. No fue bonito.

Tony: Sí. Hizo que mis charlas con Fury pareciesen civiles.

Clint: Stark, no son charlas. La mayor parte de ellas consisten en él encerrándote en la jaula del hellicarrier cuando lo haces enojar.

Tony: La jaula y yo nos hemos vuelto muy amigos recientemente.

**Nicole SHBROPG.**

Natasha: Tal vez sienta algo por Clint. Y sí, jamás negué que había atracción sexual entre nosotros, muchas de nuestras misiones hubiesen sido más difíciles si no la hubiera, pero ¿¡STEVE?! Lo siento Cap, pero nosotros dos NO congeniamos como pareja. Lo considero un excelente amigo, casi un hermano, si es que alguna vez conocí el término, pero jamás como una pareja potencial.

Steve: Eh… sí. Exactamente lo que ella dijo. Además, yo estoy empezando una relación con la agente Carol Danvers, así que en realidad no estoy disponible.

Tony: Uhum. Creo que después de este inusualmente largo discurso, nos hemos puesto al día con ustedes.

Bruce: Y nunca fue nuestra intensión insultarlos. Por más que Tony diga lo contrario.

Clint: Ejem… ¿Gracias por prestarnos atención?

Loki: Y sabemos que mientras leyeron nuestras cartas no van a hacernos el más mínimo caso.

JARVIS: Sigo insistiendo que realmente no quieren tener a Tony como amo.

Pepper: Ni como jefe.

Phil: Ni como compañero de trabajo.

Skye: O como arrendatario.

Fitz-Simmons: O como compañero de laboratorio.

Tony: ¡EY!

Pepper: Ni como novio. Porque ya me pertenece.

Tony: Awww…

Thor: ¿Qué se supone que debo decir?

Tony: Algo para despedirte de los fans.

Thor: Mmm… ¿Y si hacemos un muñecoooooooooo?

Todos: ¡Thoooooooor! *gruñidos.*

**N/A 2: Ha sido una experiencia maravillosa traducir para ustedes. Son las personas y los lectores más maravillosos que he tenido el placer de conocer, entre ustedes conseguí a seres increíbles con los que ha sido un placer conversar. **

**Aclarando algunos asuntos de este capítulo:**

**1.- Soy una fan total de Frozen. He estado fastidiando a mi hermana para que hagamos un muñeco durante toda la semana. A pesar de que no hay nieve… pero igual.**

**2.- Bobbi, como podrán notar, no me cae muy bien. Realmente no sé de dónde vino esa animadversión tan repentina. Pero no me cae bien. No es que la odie como a Odín (o a Hans, o al presidente Snow)**

**Ah, por cierto, si quieren leer más de mí :) Estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo de Dulce y Ardiente Tentación. *publicidad desvergonzada*.**

**Como han dicho anteriormente, esto no es un adiós. Es un Hasta Luego.**

**PD: Siéntanse libres de comentar o mandarme un PM con lo que piensan sobre la historia completa.**


End file.
